


101 grammar

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Education, Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the mistakes that happen on fanfiction websites or at least the most common.</p><p> </p><p>If you hate grammar nuts, this fic is not for you. This fic is not a gateway to express your anger of grammar police. All complaints of grammar police will be answered in a calm manner, but with some instances of sarcasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 grammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



They're going over there to their house.

* * *

 

Your is possessive. You're is a contraction of you are. Your mistakes vs you're making mistakes.

* * *

 

Shite vs shit.  
Because I can not find an English British professor in America at the moment, I will concede for the time that shite can be used only by British people. ONLY. Meaning that you if use it, you should write, ". . . Shite( A/N I am British so I can use shite) . . .", for every instance you use it. Do this for the sole purpose for dyslexic people and uneducated people.

I maintain that shite is not a word, because of how it would be pronounced. Also it is a four letter swear word, and should only be spelled with four letters.Furthermore, most people say "bullshit" not "bullshit".

* * *

 

Text lingo or abbreviations should not be used. By this I mean when people write "tho" instead of "though" or "cuz" instead of " 'cause" or "L8" instead of "late". The exception is when a character is texting or messaging another character. It makes your fic seem like you are texting it to a friend, not posting it on the internet.

 

* * *

 

Threw vs through  
I threw the ball to Jimmy. He waded through the bushes to get the ball.

 

Proper quotation marks  
" " when somebody is speaking  
,, " NEVER CORRECT- EVER

* * *

 

Were vs we're where  
We're ( we are) going to egg that house. Where? Sorry officer, we were going to egg that house.

* * *

 

 

This is not a grammar thing, but please do not yell at the people that correct you. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't have bothered. Seriously. Think about it. I have been flamed for telling writers that they misspelled main characters' names. (I have been flamed for posting this work.) I would've just gone away, without the ridicule, but I actually liked the story, and wanted to help the author. Please just give dyslexic people like me a break, okay? We're confused enough by our minds attempting to flip words upside down, without the letters already being messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment to suggest common grammatical errors that I should include in this work.


End file.
